


Sleepover

by morethanwords



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can friends become lovers....? (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

"Please.." Chris breathed, giggling lightly as he clutched his hands in Darren's hair.

"Please? Chrissy baby?" Darren laughed, tickling Chris' sides with eager fingers. "Consider this as revenge... You know how ticklish my feet are..."

 

"Okay, okay.." Chris conceded, relaxing back into the couch cushions, "you win... I give up.. As long as you know I'm letting you win." He couldn't resist a final jab into Darren's ribs as Darren withdrew from him.

 

"Oh," Darren yelped, as he got up off the couch. "You're so naughty Christopher. People look at you and think how sweet and proper you are... But I know different..."

 

Chris discreetly adjusted the annoying half hard erection he constantly seemed to have around the other man, as Darren got them drinks from the fridge, scoffing at his last remark. "Darren Criss.. Mischief maker... Trouble on legs... You're the last person to talk."

 

"I resent that..." Darren grinned, flopping back down on the couch, playfully flicking Chris' earlobe. "I'm a good boy... My mom told me. It must be true."

 

This evening had started off as Darren coming round to cheer Chris up after he'd split up with his latest boyfriend. He didn't really need cheering up, he'd just been going through the motions of pretending he wanted a boyfriend, when in reality, all he wanted was Darren Criss, in whatever shape or form he could have him. However he wasn't going to turn down an evening with his co-worker.

 

Chris swallowed a big lump in his throat as wondered how he would cope if Darren ever entered into a serious relationship with anyone else. There'd been times when he'd actually managed to make himself cry just thinking about it which was ridiculous because in all the time he'd known him, Darren had only ever been on an occasional outing with various 'old friends' who happened to be visiting LA. Of course Darren had a big circle of friends, but they all seemed to be the type of friends to goof around with. Chris certainly didn't think Darren had tickling sessions on the couch with any of them, at least not while sober. 

 

Chris gasped, being shaken from his thoughts by a cold can of diet coke being shoved up the front of his tshirt. "Hey. Are you still with me?" Darren laughed, moving rapidly out the way of Chris' flailing arms as he tried to hit him. "You were in another world there.."

 

"I hate you," Chris pouted as he readied a cushion for attacking Darren next time he was near enough, embarrassed that he'd been caught day dreaming about Darren, while Darren was actually there, "I thought you'd come round to look after me, not be mean."

 

Darren leapt on top of Chris, pushing him backwards so he was lying on the couch, unable to make any form of attack with Darren holding him down.

 

"Why am I even friends with you..?" Chris mumbled. 

 

"Because you love me... " Darren lay his head on Chris' chest, "because I know how to take care of you..."

 

Chris scoffed, selfishly running his fingers through Darren's curls, while he could. 

 

"Do I need a haircut?" Darren asked lifting his head to look up at Chris. 

 

Chris shook his head, 'no'. "I like it like this.. Don't have it cut unless you have to.."

 

Darren hummed, laying his head back down. "Can you do the hair thing a bit more? Feels nice."

 

"Mmm. Okay." Chris agreed, relishing the feel beneath his fingers. "Although I thought you were suppose to be looking after me..."

***********

 

"Do you miss him?" Darren asked as they munched on popcorn, a movie playing in the background. Chris couldn't concentrate on a movie this evening, he couldn't even remember what he'd put in.

 

Chris shook his head, guessing Darren was talking about his ex, even though he didn't specify, "No. Not really." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Darren's reaction to what he'd said. "Relieved really.."

 

"Am I here under false pretences?" Came a whispered voice, close to his ear.

 

"You're here because I have a surplus of snacks which have stockpiled because you stopped coming round while I had a boyfriend... One mention of how full my cupboards were and suddenly you were offering your legendary cheering up services.... Ve...ry suspicious.."

 

Chris dared to peak his eyes open. Darren was there. Right there. "You do have good snacks," he conceded as Chris looked at him, earning himself a thump on the arm.

 

*********

 

"Do you not want a serious relationship?" Darren asked some time later. He glanced carefully over at Chris as he asked. 

 

Chris raised a questioning eyebrow, surprised at the question. They'd been sitting quietly for a while, actually taking notice of the movie for a bit. "It's more down to the person really.." Chris paused to think. "With the right person, yes. If it happens.. That would be good, but I don't want to put my life on hold... Waiting."

 

Darren nodded, listening carefully to Chris.

 

"How about you?" Chris asked, "you don't seem to have been involved with anyone since I've known you.. Is that something you'd want?"

 

"Me?" Darren asked, "I'm a mess. I'm so disorganised... And I like lots of cuddles and hugs.. Not everyone's into that sort of thing.." He shrugged.

 

"I like cuddles," Chris said quietly after a moment, inexplicably feeling the urge to cry. Here was another reminder of what wasn't his for the taking. He didn't mention the fact that he hated too much tactile behaviour, except with Darren. Darren was always the exception.

 

Darren smiled brightly, "Can I stay over?"

 

"You don't normally ask... You just stay. You can of course, but ... Well why are you asking this time?"

 

"It might involve cuddles," Darren said with coquettish smile.

 

***********

 

"I'm on a chat show on Tuesday," Darren announced out of the blue while they were having lunch.

 

Chris looked up from the sandwich he was eating. "Oh? Is that good?"

 

"Yeah, I think so," Darren said softly. "I mean, I didn't set it up... But I don't mind doing it. It's 'The Talk'.. You know that one? I'm sure you do."

 

"Ooh I love that show... Get ready for some probing questions.. They're one nosy bunch of women.."

 

"Will you come with me?" Darren asked almost a little shyly. Darren was never shy.

 

Chris looked Darren right in the eyes, seeing if he could read what was going on in the other man's mind. "Sure.. If I'm not working.."

 

"You're not. I checked."

 

"Right.. Well then, what else would I do on my day off.....?" Darren blushed. "You know I'd love to," Chris grinned impishly.

 

********

 

They sat in the green room waiting for Darren's turn to go on, Darren twitching his leg up and down. "I didn't think you got nervous," Chris commented as he watched Darren's jiggling knee.

 

Darren shrugged. "I don't really..."

 

"Any no go areas for questions?" Chris asked. 

 

Darren shook his head. "I don't think so.. Oh maybe plot lines for Glee. Not that we know anything anyway." He huffed a small laugh.

 

"Right. Lots of stuff about your personal life then..."

 

A young girl reappeared, who Darren had been flirting with earlier (Chris had had to cope with a huge wave of jealousy over that), to take him through to the studio. 

 

Chris straightened Darren's collar, (just a reassuring gesture really as they'd make sure all that was in order before there were any cameras on him) wishing him good luck. 

 

*******

 

Chris tuned out slightly as Darren talked about his work. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, it was just that they had the same old questions all the time, everywhere they went... And even if anything new was happening, Darren would've already told him.

 

Chris' ears pricked up when the questions became a little more personal, touching on the speculation on his sexuality: the interest in that had been ridiculous. Darren was adept by now at smoothing over the topic and getting the questions moved on. He was more than a little surprised when Darren didn't give his usual answer when asked if his sexual orientation was the same as in Glee. Chris sat up straighter.

 

"You know.. " he began, "I don't believe in labels. If I fall in love with someone, it's the person, not the gender. It's just about finding that special someone who's right for you."

 

Chris' eyes widened as he stood to watch the television screen. It was a good job he was the only one in the green room.

 

"Is there anyone special in your life at the moment?" Darren was asked. "We always like a good love story on this show."

 

"There is someone ..." Darren smiled right into the camera. "I hope we can be something special. He should be watching this right now... I hope he hasn't fallen asleep back there." There was a peal of laughter from the audience. "He's come to mean the world to me.."

 

Chris didn't hear any of the interview after that. He sat waiting, thrumming. Waiting.. And waiting..

 

Then Darren was there.. And Chris was in his arms. It was real. But they weren't alone, not yet. But soon..

 

*******

 

"Did you really seduce me on national television?" Chris smiled, sitting across the table from Darren in a small restaurant around the corner from the studio.

 

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't really plan to... It just happened. I know that sounds ridiculous..."

 

"I don't mind." Chris reached across the table to hold Darren's hand, squeezing gently. "Please tell me this is our first date though."

 

"Yeah. Yeah it is. It's whatever we want it to be." Darren smiled.

 

"Good," Chris took a sip of his water. "Because I want you to take me straight home after this...straight home to bed, in case that wasn't clear."

 

Chris watched Darren's Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Are you tired then?" He asked, feigning innocence, yelping at the kick he got on the shin, under the table."

 

*******

 

Later it was like they were made for each other as Darren slipped inside Chris. "Be gentle with me," he'd requested softly, as if Darren would ever be anything else. Darren had kissed him quiet and then there'd been touching and stroking and kissing, evoking gasps and moans, until Chris was begging shamelessly for Darren's cock. Darren gave it to him unreservedly, with whispered promises of much, much more to come.

 

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Darren asked, kissing his way down Chris' body.

 

"Only if you promise lots of cuddles." Chris' voice shook as Darren's roaming mouth reached his nipple, gently circling it with his tongue.

 

"That I do, Christopher," Darren promised, "lots of after sex cuddling, just no sleep I'm afraid....so not technically a sleep over.."


End file.
